Lawful Contempt, Part II
by Ibaraz
Summary: GSR. This continues where Lawful Contempt,Part I stopped. Sara has been taken and the team race to find her. Grissom is affected most and feels guilty, when he learns who the kidnapper is he struggles with his emotions and with time to find her befo
1. Trailer Preview

Lawful Contempt, Part 2. It's finally here, I'm so sorry for the slow update, I suck at this. There's just too much going on in school right now, and I'm ill on top of that…

But at least I've started it!

Right, if you haven't read Lawful Contempt, Part 1 than you won't understand this, so go on and to that and I'll wait….

…Are you done? Good. )

Those of you who have read it knows that I start this with a trailer and official information and then the story can continue. So here we're going to get a small trailer-preview.

TRAILER:

(Flashback to latest chapter with Sara getting a vase in her head and collapsing.)  
(TEXT-OVER: **TONIGHT THE LAST PART **…)  
(Grissom shines his flashlight over the floor in Sara's apartment.)  
(There's a small blood pool.)  
(TEXT-OVER: …**OF TWO KILLER EPISODES **…)  
**Grissom: **All hands on deck, this is our priority case.  
(TEXT-OVER:…**CONTINUES**)  
(Catherine lifts a fingerprint)  
(Nick and Warrick share a concerned look.)  
**Nick**: Do you think she's all right?  
**Warrick: **No…  
(TEXT-OVER: **WILL THEY FIND HER **… )  
**Warrick**: …but let's hope so.  
(Grissom is having problem controlling his emotions, Greg tries to help him.)  
**Greg**: Follow the evidence.  
(Brass picks up a frame from a desk)  
(Hodges gives Grissom a paper.)  
**Hodges**: It's that attorney, Michael Watson.  
(Grissom's furious.)  
**Grissom**: Damn it!  
(TEXT-OVER: …**OR WILL IT BE TOO LATE? **)  
(In a dark room Sara lies unconscious.)  
(Suddenly her eyes open and she gasps.)  
(Greg dusts for prints in Sara's apartment.)  
(Grissom looks at a gun in his office.)  
(TEXT-OVER: **IT'S TIME FOR ACTION **)  
(Brass, Grissom and several cops enter through a door, weapons drawn.)  
(Sara is pulled up forcefully)  
**Sara: **They'll save me.  
**Michael Watson: **Not if I kill you first!  
(Fade to black, someone fires a gun.)  
**Brass: **Call paramedics!

OFFICIAL INFO:

Grissom and the team must struggle with their emotions in the Second part of, Lawful Contempt.

After Sara's abduction the team races to find her before her captor kills her, but when the evidence isn't enough, what do you do?


	2. Chapter 1

-1A/N: READ THIS FIRST! This is the second part of my story Lawful Contempt, Part 1.

You have to read that to understand this one.

summary: GSR. This continues where Lawful Contempt,Part I stopped. Sara has been taken and the team race to find her. Grissom is affected most and feels guilty, when he learns who the killer/kidnapper is he struggles with his emotions and with time to find her before it's too late. Can he make it?

…Before I start I have to just say that I made an error in Part 1 over where Mr.Jones were supposed to be. We'll go with the bar-angle.

………….LAWFUL CONTEMPT, PART TWO……….

CHAPTER 1

Grissom took a deep breath as he walked towards the door. He glanced back at Catherine and Brass who looked just as worried as he felt. Turning forwards again he walked into the apartment.

Darkness, everywhere darkness. The entire apartment was in shadows and the only light came from the moon outside the window. He turned on his flashlight and shone it through the hall. On a counter near the door lay Sara's CSI-west. He shuddered slightly as thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of someone hurting Sara. He shone the flashlight on the floor as he carefully walked further in the apartment, a few feet ahead of him lay glass shards and dirt. Probably from a vase. Hunching down to the floor he looked closer at the dirty remains. As the light of the flashlight lit a part of the floor slightly further away Grissom stopped moving. He could hear Catherine gasp slightly as she saw it too. Blood. A small pool of blood.

_Son of a bitch_, Grissom thought.

"It's probably Sara's" Brass said sadly, stating what they all thought.

"He must have hit her in the head with the vase, and knocked her unconscious." Catherine suggested as she carefully stepped past the vase shards.

Grissom remained silent.

Catherine looked at him cautiously. "What do you want us to do, Griss?"

"Cath, call the guys. All hands on deck, this is our priority case." Grssom said his voice darker than usual.

Nodding, Catherine took out her cell phone and walked out in to the hallway outside the apartment to make the calls.

The apartment fell silent once again and Brass watched as Grissom inspected the blood pool intently.

"Are you going to be okay working this?" Brass asked and Grissom turned back to him.

Grissom opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. With a sigh he stood up.

"No." He said truthfully. "But I have to do it, Jim."

Brass nodded understandingly, there was no way that either of the older men could be taken of the case. Both had made up their mind, although for slightly different reasons.

Walking over to a desk in the room, Brass sighed. Lighting his own flashlight he shone it over the various papers and items. At the edge of the desk two frames stood. Putting on his gloves he lifted up one of them, it was a picture of the gang.

It had been taken a year earlier in the lab, courtesy of David Hodges. Hodges had been trying to suck up to the bosses by suggesting a wall of photos, the idea had been dumped but the photos had been distributed amongst those who wanted the photos.

Brass had a copy of the same photo on his desk.

In the photo Sara was standing in the centre with a wide smile. Brass stood to her right with a hand on her shoulder.

With a sigh Brass put the photo down, he had always cared for Sara. Never in a romantic way, and sometimes he felt more like her father then her friend. He knew he was very protective of her, and with all this happening he couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed that he hadn't been there for her. If Brass ever lay a hand on the guilty guy there would be a whole new meaning to police brutality.

Catherine walked back in to the room and looked over at Brass.

"Have you found something?" she asked.

Brass turned back to her. "Eh…Um, no. No. Nothing, I'm just looking."

Catherine nodded understandingly. "The guys wanted to come over at once, but I told them that we had it covered…for now at least."

"Good." Grissom said, he had re-positioned himself by the blood pool and was now taking a swab of it.

Suddenly a loud beeping was heard from the hallway and Brass immediately pulled out his gun.

Catherine who was closest turned around towards the noise and looked over to the counter with the west.

Grissom hadn't moved from his spot but his head was slightly turned towards her.

"I know that signal." Catherine said. "It's Sara's beeper."

Putting on her gloves she saw the beeper lying next to the west and she picked it up.

"Hey, Griss." She said and he stood up.

"Yeah."

"It's the lab. They have DNA-result from the glass." Catherine explained.

Grissom took a step forward just as his own beeper started beeping and vibrating on his hip. He picked it up and saw the same message as the one on Sara's beeper.

"Call Greg to come here." Grissom said eager to know the results. "I'm going back to the lab."

……………. ……… ……

Walking through the corridor he steered his way towards the DNA-lab. Coming closer he could hear "Für Elise" playing, and as he walked in he saw Hodges swinging with the music.

Cleaing his throat, Grissom saw how Hodges stiffened up and turned of the music.

"Hi boss." Hodges said and straightened up a bit more. "Where's Sara? I paged both of you."

"Do you have the results?" Grissom asked impatiently, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I do." Hodges said with a smirk. "The DNA on the glass in the first apartment was a match to the DNA-sample from a glass in the second apartment."

"And?" Grissom asked, crossing his arms.

Hodges understood the meaning of Grissom's body language and handed the results to Grissom. "It's that attorney, Michael Watson."

Hodges watched as Grissom's face fell for a second only to return to his usual stoic expression. Hodges was shocked when the emotion continued changing in to furious expression.

"Damn it!" Grissom said loudly and Hodges took a step back.

"Is everything okay?" Hodges asked with a low voice.

Without answering Grissom stormed out of the room.

"Guess not." Hodges mumbled and turned the music back on.

……. …… ……..

Grissom walked furiously in to his office and threw the paper down on his desk.

_If Watson had done this to Sara he would pay for it_, Grissom thought.

Moving around his desk he opened a drawer. He picked up the object on top in the drawer and looked at it.

It was his service gun. Grissom never wore it, for he didn't want to accidentally shoot someone. But now, as he looked at it, he changed his mind. He would wear it, just in case.

TBC….


End file.
